


Its been 3 years since i ran away

by An_English_Fan_Girl



Series: Jason Todds Playlist [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Bad Blood (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Fan_Girl/pseuds/An_English_Fan_Girl
Summary: Its been 3 years since Jason Todd ran away from Gotham, he maybe back now and trying to be a part of his family but someday all he can do is think of the day he left.. the seconded worsted day of his life...
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Thomas Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todds Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739617
Kudos: 22





	Its been 3 years since i ran away

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this song fic! sorry for the spelling! oh and this is the version of Bad Blood that I was using https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJeTFdejgi4 prebaby the best one I out there it think!  
> People ages for this age for the AU as of 2020:  
> Jason is 23   
> Dick is 30  
> Tim is 21   
> Damion is 17  
> Babs is 32  
> Cass is 24  
> Steph is 22  
> Roy is 31  
> Bruce is 50   
> Alfred is ????

It been 3 years since Jason Todd left home, after the cluster fuck of his Revenge plan, afeter trying to kill everyone in his own family, even Dick… _‘Okay brain lets not think about that about my attempt to kill my… well i don't know what but today is hard effe as it is without that’._ This was the second worst day for Jason, the frist is clear but today is much more confusing. Today was the day that he dissed to start running when everything became too much when he packed up everything.

***Flashback***

‘Fuck fuck fuck… what am I doing??’ mumbled Jason was pacing around the frankly disgusting crime ally flat he was using as a safe house. ‘I almost killed Dick… I almost killed him. The one person that makes my heart feel real and not.. Not dead…’ throwing open the window, Jace lit a cigarette up, taking a deep drag and expelling the smoke into the already polluted air of his… his once home… he cant stay there any longer.

‘ I mean I also almost killed the replacement, **but he fucking deservers it** , fuck no no he doesn't, Tim's is a good kid, he… he could be… well could have been my little bother… **he disserves to die!!! He took my life…** fuck no!!! He needs to live… and I need to go… Gotham doesn't need its prodigal son, it's fallen prince, it doesn't need Red Hood… i need to get out of here.’

As that thought crossed his mind, Jason slammed the window shut and began to pack. Switching on Spotify, Grabbing his 4 bags, first packing his meagre amount of clothes, then his gear, then the Tec he'd stolen from the Bats and finally, the pitiful amount of personal positions, again most of them stolen, back?, from the one time he’d visited the manor. The Nightwing teddy, given to him the first time Dick had seen him as family and not a rival. The picture of Alfred and himself in Bath at the house of Jane Austin, his favourite, and only, real holiday. It had been just the 3 of them, like a real family, Alfred showing them around his home land, places he went as a child, taking all of the literary tours for Jace. Jason cant help but smiles at it. ‘I don't think I've ever seen Da… **Kill him, Batman must be destroyed.** Fuck fuck no!!’

Trying to take his mind away from HIM and those dark thoughts that he's planning on running away from right now, he packed his books, filling one of his bags completely. The last book was probably the most important, it was the first gift given to him after going to the manor for the first time, it was by no means special, it wasn't any of the first addition he collected or even a hardback. It was a battered old copy of Pride and Prejudice, it was second-hand, well actually thirdhand, as the title page states, in beautiful handwriting, once belonged to Thomas Wayne in 1957, then Bruce Wayne, in horrible scribbly writing, in 1984 and then finally Jason Peter Todd Wayne in 2008, this time in a print scripted. Each owner had added notes to every page, everything from note on the writing to random thoughts(I <3 Martha, had been scribbled in more than one corner) they had to small doodles for really those really boring days. Jason hurried to pack this last thing, _‘no need to dwell on….’_

Slipping from between the pages, a photo strip fell to the floor, holing Jason's world. 4 goofy pic of Jason and… and da… B… HIM. It had been the best day, just the two of them, 5 month after he'd become robin and it was also the first time Jace had been brave enough to call HIM, Ddd… called him dad.

_**'Cause, baby,** _

_**now we got bad blood** _

_**You know it used to be mad love** _

It was at that point the single happiest day he could remember, and know was real and not some fanticy. Long before everything when to Fuck.

**_So take a look what you've done '_ **

**_Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_ **

_‘_ **Yeah have a good look, you abandoned me, let me die, didn't even try a revenge the death of your so called son, just replaced me with the next kid that came along’** glaring at the first of the images, the two of them grimes splitting there faces in half.

_**Now we got problems** _

_**And I don't think we can solve them** _

_**You made a really deep cut** _

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood** _

Problems can't really encompassing what was between him and the Family, _‘there need to be a harsher word’_ thought Jace _‘and there's no solving it, not now not ever. Too much water under the bridge, too many attempted murders on one side and no effete on the other.’_

_**Did you have to do this?** _

_**I was thinking that you could be trusted** _

_**Did you have to ruin what was shiny?** _

_**Now it's all rusted** _

_**Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak?** _

_**Baby, I couldn't breathe** _

_**And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me** _

_‘Did you have to replace me? I thought I was special. Did you have to memorialize a dead child? Now you cant see the man I've be come, not even the good bits… I think theres some’._ Tears filled his blue green eyes and panic fill his heart .

_**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I** _

The second, shows the two of them making silly faces, Jays tonge was sticking out to the side and his eyes were crossed, and Bruce had his check blown out and eyes closed.

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood** _

_**You know it used to be mad love** _

_**So take a look what you've done** _

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood** _

_‘How did it go so wrong?..._ **oh right I die and he did nothing about it, at all. Other than stared at my old bloodied suit. Letting the fucking Joker still live. Fuck Dickhead.** _’_ The tears that had been filling his eye spilled down his cheeks.

_**Now we got problems** _

_**And I don't think we can solve them** _

_**You made a really deep cut** _

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood** _

Jason angry wiped away the tears, _‘ I will not cry for that asshole… not anymore…’_ tears resolutely pouring down his cheeks.

_**Did you think we'd be fine?** _

_**Still got scars on my back from your knife** _

_**So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.** _

_**Now did you think it all through?** _

_**All these things will catch up to you** _

_**And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't** _

The cuts along his arms and the bruises all over his body form… HIM throbbed to life. _‘I guess this is my new normal constant pain, never been worth it…'_

_**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I** _

The 3rd pitcher had both of them making ‘duck lips’ at the camera. 11 year old Jason looking completely ridiculous and B somehow looking handsome as ever even making the silly face!

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood** _

_**You know it used to be mad love** _

_**So take a look what you've done** _

_**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood** _

_**Now we got problems** _

_**And I don't think we can solve them** _

_**You made a really deep cut** _

_**And, baby, now we got bad blood** _

The strip was now in the cry man's hand. ‘ **I should just rip it up, chuck it out, and the book, like HE had no doute done with his copy.’** never moving to do ether thing, the book already safe in the bag.

_**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes** _

_**You say sorry just for show If you live like that,** _

_**you live with ghosts** _

_**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes** _

_**You say sorry just for show If you live like that,** _

_**you live with ghosts** _

_**If you love like that blood runs cold** _

‘ **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes but bullets fix a lot of things, they stop problems in the track, why can he see that? You don't even say sorry, I mean I don't expect it… you'd never said sorry to anyone, fucking dick.** ’ the tears are slowing down.

**_'Cause, baby,_**

**_now we got bad blood_ **

**_You know it used to be mad love_ **

**_So take a look what you've done_ **

**_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_ **

**_Now we got problems_ **

**_And I don't think we can solve them_ **

**_You made a really deep cut_ **

**_And, baby, now we got bad blood_ **

The forth picture showed Bruce with his arms around Jason pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Jason looking up at him with large eyes, shining with love and a soft smile on his lips. A large thumb brushed over it, he could remember the that feeling of love, it wasn't something had ever really felt before that moment, not even with his mum. He had a true family at that moment, one where he was the kid and was being looked after. It was wonderful. _‘Even then I knew it wasn't going to last. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop,’_ he wasn't going to think about the fact that accualy in the moment forever captured in these images, he had began to think there was no other shoe, _‘and what a fucking shoe…_ **or perhaps i sould say crowbar, that hit hard.** _’_ Once again the anger reage of the pit began to replace the sadness and tears falling from his eyes.

**‘Fuck him, fuck them, fuck the whole lot of them… they didnt care when i died so why should they live??? I should fucking kill themt they diseve it! They need to feel what it's like to know there's no one coming for them, no ones going to save them. There's only pain!! They must pay with Blood!!!’** The rage was fulling him faster and faster, getting swiftly out of control, breath getting harscher, with the pits rage Jason's own paic was raising. _‘Fuck fuck fuck… i need to get out now!!_ **To kill them…** _no just out…. Now!’_

Sliping the pictures into his back pocket, Jason grabbed his bags and started to run. He didn't stop for 2 years, did not set foot in his city for 2 years and only saw his family in pictures. The rage faded but the panic never did, nor did the tears that would fall every time he looked at the old photo strip. Which was increasingly more often as the years went by, even after he returned, as the rage faded and the sadness did as well. Over the years the song also changed, with his emotions. The Nightwing Teddy, the picture from England, the book and the photo strip were still the most important things that Jay owned, a few things had been added, but those things were protected and he didn't think that anyone knew they still existed.

Little did Jason know that the twin of his photo strip was treated with the same reverence as its counterpart. It had been split into the first two pictures were tucked securely in a desk in a cave outside the city. The other half was in a soft leather wallet, ceroened by other pictures of the family. Thought now it was hidden behind the newest picture in the bunch, a picture that was taken 4 months after Jasons return. A picture of Jason laughing, a large smile on his face, blue-green eyes sparkling with merth, curlers fluffed up from his helmet, the white streak contrasting with the deep black. It was a picture of the man that boy had become. Kept where he belonged… with his family always kept close to the head's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Nightwing Bear: https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/492652708/nightwing-bear-dc-superhero-movie-comic?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_uk_en_gb_birthday_Toys+and+Games&utm_custom1=dccd9a98-9c I really want this one and the red hood one... awww maybe one day!  
> This is jane Austin house in Bath: https://www.janeausten.co.uk/ this place it really cool I used go there a lot as its near to were I'm from.  
> Finally this is the book: https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/822292347/pride-and-prejudice-by-jane-austen?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_uk_en_gb_ds-a-Books_and_Zines-books_movies_and_music-books-literature_and_fiction-literary_fiction&utm_custom1=dccd9a98-9cfa-40d9-8650-3f6bbc7647bb&utm_content=go_6479445072_75869369737_380837488506_aud-371913912633:pla-316241130904_c__822292347engb&utm_custom2=6479445072&gclid=CjwKCAjw_qb3BRAVEiwAvwq6Vl8J7_C5Eejd1KmEhX-9hvEz-R3vm1AvuVvgdwYL0EjZhmx4GQoJJxoCEX0QAvD_BwE


End file.
